Pets
3c45ca68085d4423bc7a190.png|Fireswoop Skyclaw Croaker 7114_652712664744850_1447496686_n.jpg|Taifune Timberbeak 575605_638938099455640_1838450492_n.jpg|Kraklin Polarbite 599450_10151670141121318_28408091_n.jpg|Pandril news-image---membership---saberstrike-gravewing-leaving-ook-soon.jpg|Saberstike Gravewing news-image---nextpet.jpg|Ripfin Pets are mystical creatures that were rumoured to help with the destruction of Ka. Pets can be purchased either with NickCash or bananas for members in Crossroads Path by going to Mogri's Mystical Pet Shop, or visiting the NC Mall. 'MEMBER PETS' Croaker Croaker seems to resemble a lizard and frog. It's specialises in Defense . It is an Ootu Mystics pet. It is the cheapest pet. Fireswoop Fireswoop is a fire bird that specialises in Healing. It is a Sea Dragons pet. It is the only healing pet so far. It also has the longest recharge time of the pets. Pandrill Pandrill is a Chim Foo pet with a powerful body slam.. It is has most powerful attack of any member pet so far. Skyclaw Skyclaw is a silver coloured dragon that specialises in Attack. It is the Chim Foo representative pet. Ripfin Ripfin is a shark-like pet that specialises in Attack. Winterstorm Winterstorm is a repaint of Saberstrike. It seems to resemble a snow leopard. It specialises in attack and is of the Ice Raiders tribe. 'SEASONAL PETS' A new feature in monkey quest, replacing the battle box. These pets are received as gifts by those who become members in a certain month. When in your backpack they are treated as nc pets. Jax A pumpkin-like pet with four leafy tentacles in place of his feet. To get this pet, one must become a member in October. He attacks by regurgitating burning pumpkin guts on enemies which does more damage over time. Winter Pet Poll There was a poll during October of 2013, to determine the winter pet. The choices were a deer or a penguin. One will be a free gift, the other will be a holiday members pet like Gravewing. The results of the poll where revealed at the end of December. Penguin has won! 'NC PETS' NC Pets last forever. A normal NC Pet costs 500 NC. So far, all NC pets' special abilities are attacks. Polarbite Polarbite is a polar-bear of the Ice Raiders tribe. He has an Avalanche Roar Attack. Kraklin Kraklin is a pet of the Sea Dragons tribe. He has a lava ink attack. he has the highest attack of the nc pets. Taifune Taifune is a wolf of the Chim Foo tribe. It can unleash a barrage of kicks and punches. Timberbeak Timberbeak is an owl of the Ootu Mystics tribe. It can shoot thorns at enemies. 'Retired/Limited Edition Pets:' They are only available for a short period of time. Saberstrike S aberstrike was a tiger pet. It was said to be found occasionally roaming in the Crossroads. It is most commonly available in the summer and autumn. Gravewing Gravewing was a skeletal bat. It is only available in October, and can be bought from Jacko in the haunted graveyard for $5,500. death shield greatly raises defense and does damage to those near you, this makes it one of the most wanted pets in the game. Blackfish Blackfish is a whale-like pet. Blackfish is automatically given to all members who log-in for a limited time only. Unlike other member pets, Blackfish will still be able to be equiped even after the player's membership expires. It was only available during the summer of 2013, availability ceased on August 9, but became available again on October 16 as an nc pet. It is the only nc pet not to be associated with a tribe. its fights using "Tidal Chomp" which has an attack power equal to that of Kraklin. It can also be noted that Blackfish is described as being the perfect predator. Category:Game Content Category:Pets Category:Membership Category:Limited Edition